The Scrapbook
by I Escaped the Loop
Summary: My collection of story-ideas that may or may not become full stories later on, feel free to dive right in...


**Bendy and the Ink Machine/Disney**

**Sorry for not updating my other story, but I have so many plotbunnies that won't leave me alone! The one that I have written down below is just the tip of the iceberg.**

**And besides, I am still working on 'Destiny of the Fistborn'. It is just that the chapter became longer than I was anticipating, it will be finished soon. **

**Until then, enjoy this little snippet of an idea that has been rattling around in my head for quite a while...**

-line-

There was something strange in the air.

Mickey couldn't help but to shiver in the cold autumn winds as he closed up for the night. He looked up at the large neon-signs and smiled to himself, he truly had come far in life. The House of Mouse was a tip-top establishment that drew in countless visitors from all over the world and in spite of all the attempts that Pete had made to shut it down, it was still going strong.

Yet in spite of knowing all of that, a strong sense of unease had nestled itself deep in his stomach and refused to let him relax. He walked over to his car where a less than amused Minnie was waiting with Pluto asleep in the back of the car. He gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry that it took so long, I had to make sure that everything was in order."

"For a second time?"

Mickey flinched slightly at the accusatory tone in her voice.

"I did discover that we accidentally left one of the coffeemachines on..."

Her expression softened slightly.

"Well, at least something good came out of it I guess. Now, can we please head home?"

"Off course! Can you drive though? I'm completely worn out."

"Fine, but only this once."

Mickey moved into the passenger-seat as Minnie took the wheel, they didn't live too far from the House of Mouse. Minnie parked on the driveway and once they were all inside in the warmth, Minnie turned to her life-partner with a sigh.

"Mickey, you have been acting strange recently. You are constantly looking over your shoulder, feel the compulsive need to double-check everything and are so frazzled that it is a miracle that you are able to keep working in your state. Can you please tell me what is going on?"

Mickey sighed as he sat down on the couch, he had expected this conversation. He turned towards Minnie with a tired expression and drooping ears.

"I have had this bizarre feeling for almost a week now, like something bad is going to happen. There has been strange things going on recently as well. Someone ordered fifteen bottles of high-quality ink in my name, the projector is acting up for no reason and Goofy swears up and down that he heard someone whistling in the empty theatre after closing time when he went back for his wallet a few nights ago. Even the street-lamp outside the entrance has been flickering for the past few days. We also haven't seen Pete in a while so he must be up to something big..."

Minnie just laughed, shaking her head in amusement as she settled down next to him on the couch.

"You are overthinking this way too much. Pete's just visiting family and I am going to see if I can get anyone to fix that streetlamp tomorrow. The rest is just a bunch of coincidences. You need to relax, everything will be fine."

Mickey softly smiled though still with uncertainty.

"Perhaps, but I still can't shake off the feeling that I am being watched every time I step outside..."

Minnie simply patted his shoulder lightly as she moved up.

"As I said, don't think about it too much. You should save your energy for the show instead of worrying about these small incidents. Tomorrow is going to be a great day, I just know it."

Mickey smiled, thankful for the peptalk. Perhaps it was all a trick of the mind and there was no great terror awaiting him in his near future.

"I sure hope that you are right, Minnie"

The rest of evening was pretty slow, but perhaps it was what they both needed. As he laid down in bed, his thoughts nonetheless started to return to the recent incidents that continued to plague his mind. Whether it was coincidences or not, it was incredibly uncomfortable nonetheless. He stared up at the ceiling, unable to shake off his unease.

As he started to drift off, the soft pitter-patter on the roof made him shiver and he swore that he saw lights flickering outside his window. He shut his eyes, desperately trying to flee to his nocturnal haven to get away from his fears.

'I hope that you are right, Minnie. I really do...'

-line-

Outside, perfectly disguised in the darkness of the night, one could barely make out a black figure sitting on top of a flickering streetlight.

The male figure was clearly a cartoon of a far different time, made from simple shapes and consisting only of the colors of black and white. Though occasionally, one could see the white portions of its body turning a faded yellow like old paper.

The figure was relatively small and nimble, not unlike the mouse that he was watching. Two horns stuck up on the top of his head, his legs ended in black boots and a pointed tail was lazily swishing back and forth. A white bow was proudly tied around his neck and his face was split by a wide grin that spelled all sorts of trouble.

As he kept watching the house's inhabitant twist and squirm in his sleep, the figure chuckled to himself.

"My my, you sure have come a long way since the last time we met. You even have your own little clubhouse now, filled with all sorts of folk from all over the animated realm."

The cartoon figure suddenly jumped down from his perch, landing almost soundlessly as his body compressed like rubber in order to soften the blow. He approached the house in front of him, holding something in his hand.

"Yet you are still that same old mouse that you have always been. You may fool the others, but you can not fool me. Deep down underneath all your success, you are still that pitiful little child who copied someone else's homework and passed it off as his own."

Walking around the house, he eventually came to a stop in front of the back-wall. He put down the package that he had been carrying and carefully stroked his finger over his arm, revealing it to now be covered in black ink. Gleefully he ran the finger across the wall, leaving a black brush-like stroke across the painted surface.

"You have most likely forgotten me, just like you forgot everyone else who wasn't apart of your exclusive little club. Including your first friend."

As he worked his magic, he repeatedly looked back at the doghouse to make sure that he wouldn't be interrupted. A sinister gleam entered his eyes as his demonic nature briefly broke through his cartoony facade.

"But I will make sure that you will _never_ forget me again."

Wiping the ink of his forehead, the mysterious character stepped back and admires his work in the pale light of the moon. As his nightly visit comes to its end, he does one final stop at the mailbox and delivers the package.

Before he makes his escape, the black figure looks back at the house one final time as he whispers his declaration across the cold autumn air.

"Enjoy the peace while it lasts, Mickey. Because I am planning to stick around for a while. And try to not keep me waiting."

The grin grew wide and he couldn't resist cackling with glee as he vanished into the darkness.

"Because this devil has plenty of things in store for you..."


End file.
